


The Rakening

by Codstiels_Trenchcoat, Megamonster



Series: Hearts of Darkness [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Humor, References to Drugs, Sleepy Cuddles, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codstiels_Trenchcoat/pseuds/Codstiels_Trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: a rake





	The Rakening

<strike></strike>

Celeste and Sabastien were sleeping peacefully in his bed. Both were deep asleep and enjoying their subconscious dreamscapes. Seemingly peaceful is the night, light wind carrying the leaves with it as it moves across the window. The cool fall air seeping through the cracked open window. Cooling off the warm bodies intertwined under the covers.

However, the silence was short lived as Celeste awoke with a start. The noise that woke her up made a return and she shook Sabastien awake. He didn’t want to wake or show any signs of moving, so he stayed put.

Celeste huffed and got out of bed to investigate. Sabastien then rolled over and clung himself to Braelyn’s backside, curling up right behind her. Celeste crept slowly to the window,  _ ‘To the window, to the wall, to the’ _ “Holy shit it’s a rake!” She whisper screamed while singing in her head. She was in a state of fear when she saw what was under a lamp pole in the backyard. Her heart began to race and she dove back into bed.

“Sab, Sebby, Bas! Daddy! ** F̴̧̢̡̧̨̘̼̗̞̤̥̱͚̤͚̩͈̤̠͓̰̻̘̫͚͇̣͔̯̥̗̭̺̦̱̱͇̱̯̲̹̰͍̻̠̲͍͇̘̦̘̣̠̑̆̍̾̐̒͒̄͑̓̊̀͒̑̅̃̓̊̋͛͂̄͗̽͒͗̊̈́͑̆͂̒̇̀̋̈̽̂̑̀̓̄͗͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅĀ̴̧̧̧̮̱̮̳̬̭̻̺͔͇̲͈̘̘̜̜̹̘̟͎͍͖͇̩͕̘̣̣̠͚̬̫̙͔̻̳͕̺͎̻̗̦͇̋̇̆̌͒̈́͜͝ͅṰ̴̢̨̛͙͈͎̬͎͉̪͇̙̹̮̗̗̰͓͖̼͓̪̄̑̌̈͐̐̏̔̾͌̇͌̊͒̏̆̈̊̚͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅH̶̨̧̢̡̢̨̳͇̰̠̙͖̻̖̞̩̙̜̖͎̫̹̻̣̩̦̣̹̜̱̹̬̱̱̣̭̹̤̳̥̣͍͚̯̤̞̹̼̟̩̣̥̪̳̜̳̗͎̦̊͆̓̆͊̂̄̎̊̄̔͋̎͛̎̓̇͛͌̏̇̽̌̑̌̅͂͛̒̀͂̋̽̚̚̕ͅͅͅE̶̛͇̽̂̿͛̇̉̈́̒̋̋̉̉́̒̃̓̓͗̊͒̀͊́̂̕̚͠͠Ȓ̵̢̠̙̗̲͈͎̬͓̹̯̥̦̘͔̜͓͓̜̪̦͈͕̱͖̗̬͍͉̲̌͋̔̿̄̌̐̍͆̄̄̾̃͆͋͑̿́̂̋̔̀̆̐̏̾͋͂̄͝͝ͅ ** ” Celeste slaps him on the arm but he was already awake due to her sounding possessed by something.

“What?!” He growls angrily.

“Oh good you’re awake!” She is suddenly calm. “Fuck, outside. The terror, Rake. Me, gardner, help!  **H̶̤̫̰͈̖̹̻̳̠̟̋̏̌̌͐̏̉̒̽̚͝͝E̴̝̙͍̮̐́͒̌̿͌̃͛L̸̪͉̣̅̉͂̏̽͌̍̋̽͒͠P̸̛͉͖̩͖̗̼̻̒̊̏̈́̌͜!** ” She isn’t making any coherent sense and Sabastien is worried she got into the Demonic Weed again.

“I will preface this by saying again, what?”

“It’s a rake!  **F̷̡̙̯̜̟̱̪͕͙̜̉͊͛̌̎̒̓̃͛̾̈́͘Į̷̯͎̙̝̬̱̹͂̏̔̂̃̒̿͒͂͝X̷̨̡̪̗̝͕̲͕̘̺̭̹̻͒ͅ ̶̧͍͉̪̲̑̈́̅̽̈͂͂͜Ḯ̷̲̑͊͋̾̅́̑̀̿̇̾͝͠Ţ̸͖̟̤͎̬̼̠̲͎̙̘̩̘̏̀͑̚!** ” She points to the window.

“Celeste, it is three in the morning. There is no rake outside. You are fine.”

“Yes it is, it’s right through the glass.” She is on the bed now, demanding that he move his furry ass at that very moment.

“It cannot get in, we have wardings and sigils all around the mansion. Just go back to sleep!” He rolls back over into Braelyn who is now regretting sleeping in the same bed as these two. Although Braelyn didn’t necessarily do anything, this is just how the night usually goes when they co-sleep. “Fucking drug addict.” He mutters into Braelyn’s shoulder.

“No!” She dramatically exasperates. “A RAKE!”

“Oh my fuck! Celeste, there is no way it’s getting inside. I told you this in the past AND not two seconds ago!” He’s given up on trying to go back to sleep at this point. “There is no rake.”

“Yea there is. It’s leaning against the lamp post outside by the shed.”

“What does it look like? Alien esque, very skinny?”

“Wooden and metal.”

“Wait, what?” Sabastien then looks at her. “Are you fucking serious, Celeste?” He sits up and looks out the window and sees what she’s talking about. “It’s a literal fucking rake. The gardener probably forgot to put it away before he left. I’ll tell him to take care of it in the morning. Calm down and just go the fuck the sleep.” He lays on his back.

“Get out there  **Ņ̶̛̬̯̭̙̹̘̮̱͇̮̭̱͇̐̆͗̏̎͠O̴̗̯͕͍͔͓͚̤̅̈̋̍̅̌̎̚͜W̷̧̼̠͓̹̏͛̆̅̈́̋̔̔͊̈͘** and take care of it!” She demands.

Sabastien sighs and covers his face with his hands. “Braelyn, I know you’re awake at this point, what’s the deal with the rake?”

Braelyn doesn’t move to roll over, she’s too comfy where she is and sighs from being woken up. “It’s a long story, and not for right now.”

“Well, you’re going to have to tell me now. I need this to end. I have a meeting at 7.”

She sighs again and flips to her back. “She had a ‘traumatic’ experience with a rake. She won’t look at one, touch one, or go near one.”

“How, how do you get traumatized by a fucking wooden lawn groomer?”

“She stepped on it and got whacked in the face, backed up and onto another one to get smacked in the back of the head. Kind of like Tom and Jerry.”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me?”

“Nope. Now if y’all don’t mind, I’d like to go back to sleep please. Celeste shut the fuck up.” Braelyn rolled back onto her side, facing away from them.

“Celeste, honey bear, my goddess, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be an ass. I’ll take care of it in the morning, okay? Just come back and lay down.” She squints at him but complies. “How much of that demonic weed did you get into by the way?”

“There’s demonic weed?” She looked surprised. “I just saw some regular weed in the lab.”

“I don’t have regular weed in the lab, Celeste.” Sabastien is thinking how he is now going to have to put some heavy duty locks on the doors. She would most likely get through, but for a moment it would be impossible for her.  _ ‘Oh well’ _ He thought to himself and drifted off to sleep again.

<strike></strike>   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

<strike></strike>   
  
  


The sun peeks through the sheer curtains, shining on Sabastien’s face as birds chirp outside. He blinks his eyes open, it’s six in the morning, he has a half hour to get ready for his meeting. Just as he sat up and stretched, Celeste came in with a tray and a silver dish cover on it in the room.

“Wakey wakey, eggs and rakey!”

“G’morning Celeste.” He yawns and notices that Braelyn is not in bed with him. Then he looks at her when she places the tray on the bed in front of Sabastien. “Did you say rakey?”

She uncovers the dish to reveal scrambled eggs and bacon, except the eggs have what looks to be, wood chips in it. “I sure did sweetie. Now eat your eggs, they’re good for you.” Her tone of voice changes in a split second.

“Why are there wood chips in my breakfast?”

“You wouldn’t take care of the rake last night, so I did what you couldn’t do.” She sits on the bed and takes a piece of bacon off of his plate. “Also, we’re gonna need a new wood chipper.”

“Why?” He got serious.

“Well, it screamed in agony when I threw the rake right in and it tried tearing apart the metal pointy bits.” Sabastien throws the covers off himself and runs to the window. Seeing the wood chipper smoking up like a bonfire and the gardener standing there wondering what happened to his machine. “Another thing, we’ll need a new chef for about six to eight weeks. She didn’t like that I took over her kitchen this morning.”

“What’d you do?” He turns his head back towards her.

“Nothing, I merely tapped her lightly with a metal spatula…..but the spatula forcefully broke her hand.”

“Christ almighty!”

“Next time, take care of what I tell you to. And just maybe I’ll stop breaking everything on the property.” She stuffs her face with the rest of the bacon and leaves the room.


End file.
